


Pequeños Detalles.

by LouShura



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned EnNatsu, Mentioned FudoKido, Post-Canon, SomeFubu Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouShura/pseuds/LouShura
Summary: Someoka decide viajar a Hokkaido por el cumpleaños de Shirou.
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Someoka Ryuugo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pequeños Detalles.

Someoka Ryuugo jamás ha sido una persona que le prestara demasiada atención a los pequeños detalles de la vida, pero siente que este hecho ha ido cambiado poco a poco desde que lo conoció. Sin buscarlo ni quererlo, se ha encontrado a si mismo perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos cada vez que aquel pequeño y pálido niño se pasea despreocupadamente a su alrededor, como si sus acciones no le afectaran, como si no fuera consciente de lo rápido que late su corazón cada vez que sus manos se rozan.

No, por supuesto que Fubuki Shirou no es consciente de ello. Por supuesto que no es consciente de lo mucho que Someoka ama la forma en la que sus mejillas regordetas se inflan cuando sonríe, ni de lo adorable que se le hace verlo cerrar los ojos con suavidad al asentir. Él no sabe que Someoka muere por dentro cada vez que lo ve despertar por las mañanas con los ojos hinchados y el cabello distribuido en todas las direcciones existentes mientras camina arrastrando los pies, frotando uno de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano como si aquello pudiera quitarle algo de sueño de encima. No sabe que Someoka adora la forma en la que sus pequeñas manos se juntan frente a su pecho, a una altura que hace posible el roce entre la punta de sus dedos y sus labios cuando baja la cabeza para rezarle al altar de su familia. No sabe que Someoka adora su voz similar a la de un príncipe de aquellas historias fantásticas que las niñas pequeñas aman escuchar, ni que su suave risa es capaz de volver su corazón y su mente un completo desastre de emociones que cada día lo superan y se desbordan más. 

A Someoka se le hace irónico y gracioso a la vez que alguien tan pequeño con una apariencia tan delicada pueda dejarlo fuera de combate con tanta facilidad, pero es que simplemente no puede luchar contra la forma en la que las mejillas, nariz y orejas de Shirou enrojecen tenuemente cuando el frio de Hokkaido se vuelve insoportable. Tampoco puede contra la sensación placentera de su piel erizándose de emoción cuando lo ve jugar, porque Shirou será todo lo pequeño que quieran, pero en el campo es tan tenaz como cualquier otro, quizás incluso más, porque no juega solo o por su cuenta, juega también por Atsuya y por la carga de los sueños de ambos que lleva sobre sus hombros con tanto orgullo y felicidad. 

Fubuki Shirou es talentoso, amable, adorable, dulce y muy, muy valiente. Todo el ambiente a su alrededor parece brillar e irradia una amabilidad tan pura y relajante que cualquiera cae ante ese encanto, incluso Someoka, quien fue tan hostil con él en un principio por todo lo que su presencia en el equipo significaba luego de la partida de Gouenji, pero a pesar de todas sus palabras y sus acciones, Shirou nunca le guardó resentimiento ni fue descortés con él. 

—¿Someoka-kun?

La voz suave del dueño de sus pensamientos lo devuelve a la realidad con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas levemente rosadas. Shirou lo observa con curiosidad al otro lado de la mesa, ladeando un poco su cabeza y parpadeando tranquilamente mientras sus labios se separan para volver a pronunciar su nombre. Someoka necesita que alguien lo golpee, necesita darse un golpe por ser tan ridículamente torpe alrededor de Fubuki, por perderse tan rápidamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, palabras y acciones. 

—Si no te apresuras, tu desayuno se enfriará —agrega con un deje de diversión en sus palabras, como si hubiese notado ya lo mucho que Someoka lo ha estado mirando desde que despertó. 

—Correcto —responde sin más, carraspeando un tanto antes de continuar con el desayuno que ha preparado Shirou para ambos porque Someoka es su invitado, porque justo ahora está visitándolo en Hokkaido para pasar juntos el cumpleaños número dieciocho del más pequeño. 

Como de costumbre, el silencio cómodo los envuelve una vez más mientras comen. Los ojos de Someoka buscan a su anfitrión con cautela hasta que sus miradas chocan repentinamente, provocándole otra pequeña crisis interna que acelera su corazón por décima vez en lo que va de su mañana. El intenta apartar el rostro, intenta disimular el hecho de que estaba buscando a Shirou con la mirada, pero Shirou lo sigue observando con una sonrisita descaradamente adorable y siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho. 

—¿Por qué apartas la mirada, Someoka-kun? ¿Te sientes mal? 

—¡¿Por qué- —se sobresalta, pero se corta de inmediato. ¿Realmente ha preguntado eso? ¿Quiere volver las cosas más incomodas acaso?—. Por qué, dices… Es incomodo estar mirándonos sin decir nada. 

—¿Oh? ¿Es así? —Shirou ya ha terminado de desayunar, así que aparta sus platos y se apoya un tanto sobre la mesa, dejando reposar su mejilla sobre su mano—. Pero me gusta mirarte, Someoka-kun. A veces eres muy transparente y tus reacciones son adorables. 

… ¿Adorable? ¿El? ¿Someoka Ryuugo? ¿Literalmente la persona menos adorable del mundo? Adorable es Shirou, que ha vuelto a cerrar sus ojos con una suave sonrisita en su rostro luego de soltar palabras tan descaradas como si nada. Someoka debe tomarse unos segundos para analizar lo próximo que dirá, porque ya se ha perdido nuevamente en pequeños detalles sin importancia como la forma en la que la mejilla regordeta de Shirou es levemente presionada por su mano, haciéndola resaltar.

—No soy adorable. 

—Lo eres —agrega suavemente, enderezándose en su lugar—. Por ejemplo, cuando te sientes apenado rascas tu nuca o tu mentón, y hay un leve rubor en tus mejillas. Tu voz también se vuelve un poco más suave… Oh, y cuando una comida te gusta, tus ojos brillan. ¡Como ahora!

Someoka siente que el calor sube desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas precipitadamente, impidiéndole seguir masticando lo que tiene en la boca. Sabe que Shirou lo está observando, sabe que está esperando una reacción exagerada de su parte, pero él no es tan débil como para caer en ese juego a pesar de que su corazón esté desbordándose una vez más. 

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que puede juntar en ese instante, traga el poco de frutas que llevó anteriormente a su boca y vuelve a sostenerle la mirada a Fubuki, quien no se ha movido ni un ápice durante esos breves segundos que para Someoka han parecido horas. Shirou vuelve a sonreírle mientras su mejilla recupera el lugar en la palma de su mano y en este punto, todo se vuelve demasiado denso. Ryuugo ya no puede escuchar otra cosa que no sea su respiración o los propios latidos de su corazón mientras este se presiona contra su caja torácica. Tiene a Shirou justo en frente, luciendo tan lindo como siempre y mirándolo con cariño luego de no haberse visto en meses debido a sus clases y a los inevitables exámenes para ingresar a las universidades que cada uno eligió. 

Nota que las facciones de Shirou han cambiado, se han vuelto un poco más duras para acoplarse a su edad sin perder ese toque adorable que lo caracteriza. Los años pasan demasiado rápido, piensa. Ya han sido alrededor de tres años cargando con esos sentimientos por su amigo que es demasiado ambiguo como para poder determinar cualquier cosa. No quiere dar pasos en falso, no desea confundir las cosas y arruinar la relación que tienen. Todo se ha vuelto demasiado abrumador para él.

Finalmente suspira, y termina rascando su mejilla tal y como Shirou predijo hace tan solo unos segundos. Este debe ser algún tipo de castigo divino por burlarse de Fudou y su incapacidad de confesarse a Kidou por más obvios que los sentimientos del genio estratega sean. Quiere pedirle disculpas justo ahora por ello, pero puede imaginar perfectamente la expresión de superioridad y la risa exagerada de Fudou. No está dispuesto a pasar por esa situación.

—Eres muy observador —suspira, rindiéndose una vez más ante la pequeña persona que tiene en frente—. Ve a cambiarte de una vez para que podamos irnos. ¿O acaso saldrás en pijama?

—Si te gusta cómo se me ve el pijama, podría considerar salir con él, Someoka-kun —bromea mientras se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su habitación, dejando al pobre Someoka solo con una crisis ya habitual. 

.

.

.

Hokkaido es más frio durante esas fechas cercanas a navidad, pero no puede quejarse de ello como le gustaría, no cuando Shirou se ve obligado a enterrar la mitad del rostro en la mullida bufanda que Someoka le regaló hace un tiempo. Lleva las mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas y nariz rojas, haciendo resaltar lo pálido que puede llegar a ser. 

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Someoka-kun? —pregunta, pegándose un poco más al nombrado para no perderse entre la multitud de gente que parece estar haciendo compras de navidad desde la mañana. Someoka reprime monumentalmente el impulso de abrazar sus hombros. 

—Es tu cumpleaños, tu deberías decidir —dice—, yo estoy aquí para acompañarte, ¿Recuerdas? 

—Aun así… —murmura por lo bajo, analizando las tiendas que de a poco van dejando atrás—. ¿Dices que irás a donde yo quiera porque es mi cumpleaños? 

—Básicamente, sí. 

—¿Y harás lo que te pida también?

—… ¿Si? Supongo que sí. 

—Entonces… 

Una sonrisita con obvias intenciones ocultas detrás de ella se asoma y extiende sobre sus labios mientras Shirou estira suavemente una de sus manos hacia Someoka. Ama esas sonrisas, porque son expresiones que hacen ver particularmente sexy a Shirou a pesar del peligro próximo que pueden significar. 

—¿Qué? —duda, observando la mano que se estira hacia el—. ¿Quieres dinero? 

—Tu mano, Someoka-kun —aclara, entre divertido y exasperado por lo denso que puede llegar a ser Someoka a veces—. Quiero tomar tu mano. 

—… Oh. 

¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene para decir? ¡Ah, pero no pueden culparlo! Lo del dinero era incluso más creíble que esta situación. Siente la necesidad de detenerse y observar repetidamente a Shirou y a su mano aun extendida para terminar de entender lo que está sucediendo, y ni aun así lo hace. Solo actúa por reflejo y toma la mano del otro que inmediatamente entrelaza sus dedos y refuerza su agarre antes de continuar con su paseo, notablemente orgulloso por lo que acaba de hacer.

Ninguno dice nada al respecto durante el resto del camino, ni siquiera Someoka que tiene la duda grabada en su expresión. Necesita preguntar el porqué de esa extraña petición, pero el silencio cómodo que se ha instalado entre ellos se lo impide. Siente que si abre la boca podría romper la burbuja en la que ambos se han metido y es lo que menos desea justo ahora, porque la pequeña y fría mano de Shirou entre la suya se siente natural y correcta. Le hace preguntarse por qué no lo han hecho antes si es tan satisfactorio y agradable, como estar finalmente en casa después de un agotador y largo día. 

Recorren el centro de Hokkaido de esa forma, mezclándose con las parejas que entran y salen de las tiendas justo como ellos están haciendo. Shirou parece arrastrarlo con entusiasmo renovado y una felicidad que solo logra conseguir cuando juegan futbol contra algún oponente fuerte, y Someoka no tarda en ser invadido por esos sentimientos también, como si Shirou se los transmitiera a través de su sonrisa o a través de sus manos firmemente sujetadas. 

Pronto deciden ingresar a una particular tienda de ropa occidental donde Someoka no duda en elegir algunos conjuntos que, según él, le quedarían bien a Shirou. Le hace entrega de una pila de ropa minuciosamente seleccionada, y luego se instala frente al probador en el que se ha perdido su amigo a petición suya. 

—¿Cuánto más puedes tardar en cambiarte? —Someoka se queja desde su lugar alrededor de diez minutos después, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. No puede disimular lo mucho que quiere ver a Shirou con lo que ha elegido para él. 

—No es mi culpa que alguien me llenara de ropa, ¿O sí? —responde Shirou desde el interior de la pequeña cabina entre suaves sonidos de telas rozándose. 

—Técnicamente sí. Con esa cara cualquier cosa te quedaría bien —se justifica sin pensar en sus palabras, justo cuando las cortinas del probador se hacen a un lado, en el momento exacto en el que sus ojos y los de Shirou vuelven a encontrarse. 

Se observan durante unos segundos más en completo silencio, ambos tratando de procesar lo que Someoka acaba de decir. El primero en regresar a la realidad es Shirou, que suelta una pequeña risa mientras da una vuelta en su lugar, permitiéndole a Someoka observar su figura desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Someoka-kun?

Bien. 

Okay. 

Esto es solo, demasiado para él. Es solo un hombre. Solo necesita algo de piedad.

Sus ojos viajan sobre el otro sin disimulo, tragando cada ápice de la imagen que Shirou le ofrece. Debe lucir realmente patético y derrotado justo ahora, porque sabe que sus labios siguen abriéndose y cerrándose mientras intenta decir algo coherente sin éxito alguno, y es en momentos como este que le gustaría tener a Fudou a su lado soltando algún comentario sarcástico e ingenioso que le hiciera molestar lo suficiente como para distraerse y volver a la realidad. Pero Fudou no está aquí, ciertamente está a varios kilómetros de distancia, y debe arreglárselas por su cuenta como el hombre que es.

—Sí, te queda bien. Mi elección fue mejor de lo que pensé, soy increíble —se halaga luego de carraspear un poco, recuperando la compostura perdida—. Anda, pruébate lo demás también. 

Shirou, quien ahora luce algo decepcionado por la respuesta tan tranquila de Someoka, suelta un suspiro y vuelve a perderse en el probador mientras murmura algunas palabras imposibles de comprender. Ambos parecen volver a respirar cuando la cortina los separa y oculta de la mirada del otro.

Contra todo pronóstico, Someoka tiene un ojo particularmente agudo para la moda y en efecto, todo lo que hace que Shirou se pruebe le queda incluso mejor de lo que pensó, pero es tanta ropa que se vuelve imposible para dos estudiantes de secundaria pagar por todo. Someoka termina eligiendo el conjunto que más le gustó y pide que se lo cobren bajo las quejas de Shirou, quien finalmente se rinde porque su amigo usa la excusa de que es su regalo de cumpleaños para hacer que se calle y lo acepte.

—No necesitabas comprarme nada —vuelve a quejarse Shirou cuando sus manos se toman una vez más y retoman su pequeño paseo de cumpleaños.

—Es tu cumpleaños, quería regalarte algo.

—Que estés aquí ya es un regalo para mí. 

Y ahí está una vez más, la sensación abrumadora de su corazón hinchándose lo suficiente como para hacerle doler el pecho. Son palabras simples las que le han sido dedicadas, pero le recuerdan que Shirou lo aprecia y no puede ocultar la felicidad que esto le provoca. Entonces, solo entonces, Someoka decide enviar todo al carajo y abrazar finalmente los hombros de su amigo bajo una risa escandalosa de su parte y un pequeño grito ahogado por la sorpresa del otro. Presiona a Shirou contra su pecho mientras caminan y revuelve un poco su sorprendentemente suave cabello, haciéndolo sonrojar por primera vez desde que llegó a Hokkaido. 

—Eres increíblemente fácil de complacer, ¿Sabes? —ríe ante la imagen de Shirou intentando esconder un puchero bajo su bufanda, pero no tiene éxito porque Someoka lo conoce lo suficiente como para completar la imagen en su mente. Es adorable, demasiado lindo, verlo apenado no es algo que suceda seguido, pero cuando sucede no puede con la sensación de satisfacción que le invade. Es solo una pequeña venganza por todos los ataques que Shirou le hace pasar. 

—¿Yo soy fácil de complacer o tu eres demasiado extravagante? —contraataca. 

—No soy extravagante. 

Shirou se ve en la obligación de arquear una de sus cejas y apuntar a Someoka, precisamente al outfit que lleva puesto. A pesar de ser pleno mediodía y estar a una temperatura cercana a los siete grados centígrados, Ryuugo lleva puesta una camisa rosa cuidadosamente metida en sus jeans oscuros. El conjunto es completado con un largo saco gris y una bufanda negra que parece más un accesorio que una prenda para cubrirse del frio. Shirou puede asegurar que, si no fuera porque el día está nublado, Someoka llevaría unos lentes de sol puestos o colgados en su pecho. 

—¿Qué tiene? Debo verme bien para el chico del cumpleaños. 

—¿Te arreglaste tanto solo para mí, entonces?

—Te gustaría que fuera así. 

—Sé que es así. 

Ambos vuelven a reír ante ese coqueteo involuntario en el que a veces se pierden y siguen con su camino bajo un ambiente más ameno y ligero. Los hombros de Someoka ya no están rígidos, sus manos ya encontraron su lugar sobre el hombro o entre la pequeña mano de Shirou y puede sentir que incluso él se ha relajado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso para empezar? A pesar de los sentimientos que lleva consigo, Shirou sigue siendo Shirou y disfruta pasar tiempo con él sin importar lo que estén haciendo. 

El día transcurre de esa forma, con ambos paseando como cualquier otra pareja e ingresando a diferentes tiendas aunque sea a simplemente mirar. Shirou insiste en detenerse a descansar cada cierto tiempo y aprovechan para comprar crepas o similares de algún puesto de comida cercano a su ubicación, lo que termina con Someoka tomando fotos adorables de Shirou mientras come para agregar a su colección. 

Shirou también decide tomar fotos, pero a comparación de Someoka, quiere unas donde aparezcan ambos. Ryuugo duda un poco al respecto, pero finalmente cede porque Shirou le pone ojitos de cachorro regañado a sabiendas de lo débil que puede llegar a ser contra ellos. El toma varias aprovechando la guardia baja de su amigo, y selecciona las mejores para subirlas a su instagram. 

—Parece que Endou-kun y Natsumi-san también están pasando sus vacaciones juntos —Shirou menciona. Se ha encontrado algunas fotografías mientras revisa su inicio—. ¿En serio están saliendo?

—Sorprendentemente… No esperaba que Endou pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el futbol. 

—Yo tampoco, ¡Pero me alegro por ellos! Natsumi-san se veía interesada en él desde que me uní al equipo.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Era muy obvio, ¿No lo notaste?

—¿No?

—No me sorprende. 

—¡¿HAH?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

—Absolutamente nada~ —canturrea con un deje de diversión en su voz antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse—. Está oscureciendo, deberíamos volver a casa antes de que empiece a nevar.

Someoka no puede estar más de acuerdo con esa propuesta.

.

.

.

—Aquí —Shirou avisa, llamando la atención de Ryuugo para alcanzarle una taza de chocolate caliente. 

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer una pequeña especie de fogata en el patio de la casa de Shirou e instalarse allí hasta que ya no fueran capaces de aguantar el aire frio de la noche. Tienen consigo algunos dulces que compraron durante el camino de regreso y dos tazas de chocolate caliente que Shirou ha preparado para mantener cálidos sus cuerpos.

—Ven —Someoka ofrece, estirando la manta que lo cubre para hacerle un lugar a su amigo. 

El no espera que vuelva a decírselo. Con una sonrisa suave extendiéndose en su rostro, de esas que aceleran el corazón de Someoka, se escabulle entre la manta y espera pacientemente a que Someoka lo cubra y abrace. 

Gran parte del cuerpo de Ryuugo está cosquilleando justo ahora, ahí donde el cabello de Shirou roza la piel expuesta de su cuello, o su hombro en el que Shirou se ha recostado cómodamente. Ama los momentos como estos, donde solo existen ellos dos y puede sentir a Shirou intimo y suyo aunque sea por unos minutos. Le hace tener esperanzas pero al mismo tiempo le hace temer, porque no quiere perder el tipo de relación que tienen ahora, y aunque sabe que Shirou jamás haría de menos sus sentimientos ni cambiaría su comportamiento para con él aunque se confesara, las cosas no serían lo mismo. Jamás volverían a ser lo mismo. Es demasiado aterrador solo pensar en ello.

—¿Someoka-kun? 

—¿Humn? 

—Gracias. 

—... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? 

—Por pasar otro cumpleaños conmigo. 

—No es algo por lo que debas agradecer... Eso hacen los amigos, ¿No? 

—Sí, pero aun así quería decirlo —agrega, volteándose un poco para poder ver directamente al más alto—. Eres una persona muy preciada para mí. Tenerte a mi lado mejora todo, así que mi cumpleaños se vuelve incluso más especial cuando lo pasamos juntos —de repente, como si apenas hubiese notado el peso de sus palabras, sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco más—. Gracias por eso, Someoka-kun. 

El sonrojo de Shirou se vuelve contagioso y pronto salpica también las mejillas de Someoka, que siente sus pulmones contraerse por la falta de aire. No puede respirar, se le hace imposible teniendo a Shirou tan cerca, mirándolo sin intenciones de apartarse pronto. El fugaz pensamiento de estirarse y besarlo lo atraviesa, le hace inclinarse un tanto hacia el frente pero es demasiado cobarde como para dar un paso más. Se detiene en seco, con Shirou suplicándole algo con la mirada que no puede llegar a entender. Quiere salir corriendo ahora mismo antes de cometer una estupidez, pero todo su cuerpo se ha debilitado y ha quedado a merced de Fubuki. 

Entonces, quien decide dar ese paso es el mismo Shirou. Traga duro y toma a Someoka por el cuello de su camisa para cortar los escasos centímetros que los separan, uniendo finalmente sus labios en un torpe pero cálido beso. Todo alrededor de Ryuugo parece detenerse una vez más, porque en ese preciso momento lo único que existe para él es la suavidad de los labios de Shirou presionándose contra los suyos. No es como lo imaginó, no es como lo imagina. No es tranquilo ni natural, es tenso porque Someoka está paralizado y se siente incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento, pero aun así es más especial que cualquier otra cosa. 

Shirou se separa unos segundos después, inseguro y con el agarre sobre la camisa de Someoka debilitado. Puede sentir que su mano tiembla ligeramente y ahora es capaz de ver claramente el rojo brillante en todo su rostro que definitivamente no puede ser solo producto del frío aire invernal. Ryuugo lo observa, le está suplicando con la mirada que diga algo, lo que sea, pero su mente es demasiado desastrosa justo ahora como para decir algo coherente. 

El último poco de aire almacenado en sus pulmones escapa a través de su boca como un sollozo, seguido de palabras automáticas que ha guardado dentro de su corazón desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. 

—Me gustas —confiesa, incapaz de moverse o de ver otra cosa que no sean los ojos de Shirou. 

La tensión sobre los hombros de Shirou lo abandona un poco, solo un poco, pero al menos es capaz de volver a respirar. La taza con el chocolate restante es dejada en alguna parte del jardín y Shirou se apresura a tomar entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de Someoka, que parece temblar bajo su delicado y cálido toque producto de la taza que sostenía antes. Shirou lo mira con ojos grandes y dulces, desbordan cariño y sinceridad. Son debilitantes. 

—Lo sé, estaba esperando que lo dijeras —ríe un poco, y decide dejar un pequeño beso sobre la comisura de los labios ajenos—. Lo mismo aquí... Me gustas, Someoka-kun.

Son muchos los pensamientos que cruzan la mente de Ryuugo y son demasiado los sentimientos que desbordan su corazón. No puede entenderlo, ni siquiera está seguro de que esto no es un sueño o alguna alucinación. Por lo que sabe podría haber pasado a una mejor vida en algún momento del día y ahora estaba en su propio cielo personal o algo así. No está seguro de nada, pero de todas formas necesita escuchar más. 

—Dios, yo… ¿Cómo? 

—¿Eh? 

—¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué? No soy- 

—Si vas a decir algo negativo sobre ti, será mejor que te detengas —lo regaña, sintiéndolo hacerse pequeño en su lugar—. ¿No me crees capaz de enamorarme de ti? 

—No —confiesa—. Quiero decir... Hasta hace unos minutos lo veía completamente imposible, incluso ahora lo creo imposible. Shirou, ¿Por qué tu-

—Me gusta Someoka-kun porque me hace sentir cómodo y seguro —vuelve a cortarlo. No necesita que termine esa oración para entender lo que necesita escuchar—. No empezamos de la mejor forma, pero en algún momento fuiste capaz de dejarme entrar en tu corazón y vi a una persona fuerte, perseverante y muy, muy amable. Fuiste una de las primeras personas a las que pude abrirme y con las que pude hablar sobre mi pasado y mis temores, y nunca me juzgaste ni te asustaste por mi condición. Ryuugo, me apoyaste y me permitiste correr a tu lado y complementarte. Me hizo muy feliz tener alguien así a mi lado, me hace muy feliz tenerte todavía. Contigo puedo ser yo mismo y puedo sentirme especial y amado. ¿No es eso suficiente? —confiesa, acariciando suavemente los pómulos del otro con sus pulgares—. Y aunque no quieras aceptarlo, eres realmente calie- 

Esta vez, Someoka interrumpe las palabras del otro. Prácticamente se ha lanzado a por los labios de Shirou, quien debe ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de comprender la situación y rodear los hombros de Ryuugo con sus brazos para corresponderle adecuadamente. La taza de Someoka también ha caído descuidadamente en alguna parte del jardín, pero eso no podría importarle menos, porque los labios de Shirou y el latido acelerado de su corazón que puede sentir debajo del suave agarre que tiene sobre su cuello son todo lo que ocupa su mente. 

El beso sigue siendo torpe y descuidado, pero Shirou estando más tranquilo y seguro intenta guiar al otro con su poca pero evidente experiencia. Someoka se estremece cuando muerde su labio inferior, y vuelve a hacerlo cuando siente a Shirou sonreír durante el beso, completamente satisfecho por causar esas sensaciones en él. En el fondo es un bastardo, piensa Ryuugo, pero esa parte de Fubuki también le encanta. 

Terminan separándose unos momentos después, cuando respirar ya se vuelve un trabajo pesado durante los besos. Tienen los labios levemente hinchados y las caras rojas, principalmente Someoka, y Shirou vuelve a sonreír por haber logrado una imagen tan bonita como esa. 

—Deberíamos volver adentro. Se está poniendo más frío. 

Someoka solo puede asentir en respuesta.

. 

. 

. 

—En serio eres difícil —Shirou dice desde el kotatsu ubicado en el centro de la sala. Esta vez ha preparado dos tazas de café para ambos. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Realmente, he estado coqueteando contigo desde hace... ¿Cuánto? ¿Año y medio? Y jamás lo notaste. 

Someoka frunce el entrecejo, incrédulo por lo que acaba de escuchar. Él observa a Shirou desde el sofá como si fuera un extraño, como si hablara un idioma completamente ajeno al suyo. 

—... ¿En serio? 

—Ryuugo-kun, literalmente tomé tu mano hoy. 

—O sea, sí, ¿Pero eso no es normal entre amigos cercanos? 

—Uh, ¿No? ¿Me has visto tomar la mano de alguien más? ¿O algún amigo tuyo te lo ha pedido antes? 

—No pero... —se corta, llevando ambas manos a su rostro—. Creí que lo hacías como una especie de juego. Como... "No Homo", o algo así. No pensé que sería en serio. Realmente creí que mis sentimientos serían unilaterales por siempre. Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. 

—De eso se trataba... —murmura Shirou por lo bajo, fijando la mirada en el líquido oscuro de su taza—. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que sabía que te gustaba? En realidad no era tan así —suspira—. Mis indirectas eran muy obvias, pero tú seguías como si nada y... Y pensé que lo ignorabas para no volver las cosas incómodas, como un rechazo sutil, ¿Sabes? 

—Shirou, juro que no lo sabía. 

—Lo sé, tranquilo. Ahora lo sé... Sin embargo, tendrás que compensarlo. 

—¿Pedirte que seas mi novio es suficiente? 

—Tal vez, quién sabe, ha sido mucho tiempo esperando —lo molesta, dejando descansar su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano—. Tú no eras precisamente un experto en sutileza. 

—¿Entonces lo notaste?

—¿Qué me comías con la mirada? Hace bastante, a decir verdad.

—Oh dios —suspira, cubriendo su rostro una vez más—. No es mi culpa, ¿Bien? Eres demasiado…

—… ¿Demasiado qué?

—Solo eso. Demasiado. Demasiado todo. ¿Quién te dio el derecho? 

—Ya sabes, mis encantos son innatos —ríe suavemente, enmarcando su rostro con sus manos.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste antes de que te besara? 

—¿Qué cosa? No recuerdo nada. 

—¡Lo recuerdas! ¡Lo sé! —se queja, apuntando al otro con su dedo índice—. Dijiste que era caliente. Mis encantos también son innatos. 

—Por supuesto. Esos abdominales seguro son un encanto. 

—Shirou…

—Oh, y tu espalda. 

—Shirou. 

—Tu trasero también se ve- 

—¡Shirou!

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Lo siento! Solo quería halagar a mi novio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi propuesta? 

—Te haré los honores. 

Someoka suelta otra de sus escandalosas risas ante esa respuesta. No le sorprende viniendo de Shirou, al menos no del que él conoce, porque con el paso de los años se ha permitido actuar más abiertamente y exponer su personalidad por completo sin sentirse inhibido por los restos que Atsuya dejó en él. Y es bastante refrescante. Le gustaba como era Shirou cuando lo conoció, y le sigue gustando ahora que ha conocido al verdadero, por así decirlo. Es divertido y coqueto, incluso su encanto innato reluce más. Someoka es completamente débil ante ello.

Desde su lugar en el kotatsu, Shirou le hace señas para que se acerque y se hace a un lado, dejando un lugar junto a él lo suficientemente grande como para que Ryuugo quepa cómodamente en él. No necesita volver a invitarlo ni decir nada más, porque pronto su novio ya se ha instalado a su lado con una sonrisa y terminan recostados uno al lado del otro, abrazándose como lo han deseado desde hace tiempo y disfrutando del calor que el otro puede ofrecer. 

Se supone que fue a Hokkaido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shirou, pero quien terminó recibiendo un regalo fue él. Tendrá que hacer algo realmente especial para navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz SomeFubu Day! 
> 
> Esto comenzó como una vaga idea sobre Someoka admirando lo adorable que es Shirou y terminó extendiéndose más de lo que creí, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!


End file.
